


It's A Dump, Kid

by SuleikasGhosts13



Series: Beyond the Storm [2]
Category: Batman: The Adventures Continue, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuleikasGhosts13/pseuds/SuleikasGhosts13
Summary: "Batman bobbed and weaved, avoiding Lock-Up's advances....He'd doused the fire from the molotov cocktail, but failed to prevent the full-blown bar brawl that followed."
Series: Beyond the Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853740





	It's A Dump, Kid

Batman bobbed and weaved, avoiding Lock-Up's advances. The militant had attacked the henchmen speakeasy just outside Bludhaven, hoping to kidnap a few as they fled the scene. He'd doused the fire from the molotov cocktail, but failed to prevent the full-blown bar brawl that followed.

"You're just as loony as they are," he roared, jabbing.

"The folks here are on parole. They have served their time," Batman argued, blocking.

"It's only a matter of _time_ before they commit another crime, Batman! I'm preventing that!"

Pain erupted across his face as Lock-Up's punch land true. Blood gushed from his broken nose as he staggered back.

"BATMAN!" Nightingale shouted from his end of the bar. He couldn't reach them, preoccupied with stopping several cronies from killing Lock-Up.

The former security guard began whipping a long chain down on him. It was a nasty little thing, as he had linked a few barbs at the tail-end. Batman was grateful for his armor's durability, but he still struggled to stand.

_Damn_ his bummed leg.

_Whack._

"I figured it out, Batman," he snarled.

_Whack._

"Why Mr. Wayne called for that emergency inquiry."

_Whack._ Batman fell back onto the wooden floor.

"Why I got fired from Arkham!"

_Whack._

"You told him Scarecrow's lies!"

_Whack._

"You believed that deceiving miscreant when he said I was 'abusing' the patients. And then you told Wayne!"

"YOU WERE, JACKASS!" A female voice yelled somewhere above him. _Was that Baby Doll?_

_Whack._

_BANG._

There were screams immediately succeeding the gunshot. Hurried footsteps as people raced for the exits. A deep, agonized groan and a thud beside him.

Lock-Up laid on his stomach, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He swore up a storm.

"Hood!" He heard Rocco cry.

_Jason_ _,_ Batman thought, rolling onto his back to see.

In the doorframe stood the Red Hood, pistol raised, flanked by his gang of mercenaries. Jericho and Ravager on his right, Terra and Red X to his left.

He could imagine his son sneering under that helmet as he asked, "Need a hand?"

Nightwing ran to his side, "Are you alright?!"

"I'll live," he breathed. "Nothing broken except my nose and my pride."

Batman eyed the barrel of Red Hood's gun.

"Oh, don't be such a boy scout," Jason bit. "Take your mark and _go._ "

Nightwing helped him to his feet. Together, they dragged the wounded supervillain outside. Bruce glanced over his shoulder-

"Nice shooting, kid," Red X slapped Jason on the forearm, moving towards the counter.

-and felt thoroughly depressed.


End file.
